Silent Judgment
by Rave Drifter
Summary: Far Flung Hope tie in. [complete] The Coalition gets word of a Covenant super weapon in development on an isolated planet. Will043 and a special ops team are sent to investigate and destroy.
1. Default Chapter

Usual Disclaimer: I don't own a damm thing. Satisfied? This story ties into Far Flung Hope by Bombsquad. Hope you enjoy. Please e-mail me with comments.  
  
SILENT JUDGMENT  
  
Chapter l:  
  
TEST GALAXY 953: NEW REPUBLIC-COALITION SHIPYARD--VERGESSO ASTEROIDS BELT. FEBRUARY 1, 2526. UNSE TIME.  
  
Will was slowly walking down the hall inside one of the bigger asteroids in the shipyard base. Hard to believe that only a few months earlier he thought that the UNSE and the Covenant were the only things that existed still in the universe. However, those amazing rings called Halo turned out to be gates to other realities, so to speak. The Covenant found this out too, and were now hell bent on not only wiping out all human life in his galaxy and every other one as well.  
  
He continued down the corridor. On a balcony overlooking an assembly area massive numbers of X-wings, E-wings, B-wings, Y and K-wing bombers and numerous other fighters were being assembled at break neck speed. Just two months ago, the coalition forces barely kept the covenant from destroying Earth. They even managed to counter attack Reach and take that back into the Coalition. Since then the Covenant had changed their tactics. They decided to take out the galaxies with the strongest coalition allies first. That meant that this galaxy and the one run by the Federation were now bearing the blunt of the onslaught.  
  
Will continued to walk down the corridor. He was still inside his battle armor. The Coalition decided to send its best warriors to where the intense fighting was occurring. Just two weeks ago, the covenant attacked a republic shipyard planet called Fondor. Apparently the Covenant was running as low on resources as the Coalition. Instead of the usual-- turning the planet into a molten glass ball from orbit, they actually tried to capture it with its resources intact. The Coalition was successful thanks to some help by the Imperial Fleet. However, the casualty rate was catastrophic. He didn't understand what coalition intelligence wanted with him. He walked into a small office. It was very unitarian except for a painting of a dragon behind the desk. The chair swiveled revealing an alien. Will never bothered to learn all the allied species, like the rest of his fellow Spartans did. If he was here, he was an allied.  
  
The Alien spoke saying, "Like it? It's a star dragon. They thrive along the planets of the outer rim." Will replied, "I've never been into art. But that thing looks like it's actually alive. Gives me the creeps." The Alien said, "That's what all humans say when they see it. I painted it myself. Sit down Will-043." Will sat and said, "What exactly does Coalition intelligence want with me?" The Alien leaned forward and said, "What I'm about to tell you is beyond top-secret. Twelve of your hours ago, a long range Covenant shuttle dropped out of hyperspace near another one of our shipyards. Inside were several lizards who wished to defect. They also brought disturbing information. Apparently on a isolated planet on the borders of the Sii-Ruuvi the Covenant have some sort of secret project on-going with Sii-Ruuvi assistance. Apparently the lizards say it's some sort of weapon of unholy power. We've decided to send a special- ops team to find and destroy it. We have commissioned you to lead the team."  
  
Will studying the Alien said, "I'm more of a straight up combat guy. I think John or Linda would be more suited for this mission." The Alien snapped back, "Out of the question. They're already busy in other engagements with the Covenant. Don't worry you'll have access to all the best weapons for this one. Just name it and you've got it." Will smiled, if there's one thing he really liked it was really heavy weapons. It would be like Christmas to him. "O.K.--so where's my team and when do I leave?" said Will. The Alien said "You'll be leaving in seven hours." He then dropped a large green folder on the top of the desk. "Here's all the information you need to know. Enemies possible strength, your teammates and their specialties, and some info on the Sii-Ruuvi, since it's a good possibility you may encounter some." Will picked up the folder and said, "You guys don't do things half- way, do you?" The Alien smiled and said, "We Bothens never do things half way when it comes to intelligence. Good luck Will, and may the force be with you." Please read, review and recommend.  
  
Next chapter: The team.  
  
Rave Drifter 


	2. 2

Chapter 2  
  
COALITION STAR DESTROYER: SHOCKWAVE-FRINGES OF WILD SPACE. FEBRUARY 3, 2526 UNSE TIME.  
  
Will stood on the bridge of the star destroyer looking out at the dazling colors of faster than light travel. According to the file he read, the good news was that the base only had a medium size personnel and the planet's climate was not hazardous. The bad news was that the terrain was mountainous and enemy troops were all trained to special op level. Translation: this mission was going to be a bitch.  
  
The mission profile was to fly the same shuttle the lizards used when defecting down to the planet re-entering the atmosphere from the planets rings. The reason was that the metal debris in the rings would interfere with the Covenant sensors. They were to put down on a small plateau about three miles away. The base itself was situated on top of a waterfall and the main entrance was guarded by automated shade turrets. However, at the bottom of the waterfall there was a lightly guarded maintenance entrance that led into the bases waterworks. In other words they would have to start in the sewer and work their way up. Will looked at the Imperial crew member in the control pit. The crew member yelled, "Five minutes till hyperspace drop out." Will was personally glad. The colors of hyperspace were making him nauseous. He was also becoming worried for according to the file, the Covenant's newest allies Ssi-Ruuk were just about as religious and psychotic as the Covenant themselves. Apparently they believed that dying off a planet that hadn't been blessed by their emperor would cause their souls to wander for all eternity. Therefore, they developed a very disturbing technology, where they would drain the life force, or if you prefer the soul of any captive prisoner and use it to power everything from combat drones to standard fire arms and allow the drones to do all the fighting for them. Will could understand why the Covenant would make an alliance with them rather than enslave them as they did their other allies. This kind of technology probably intrigued them.  
  
The crew member shouted again saying "Dropping out in 3--2--1." The colors of hyperspace dissipated revealing the blackness of space with a single star just off in the distance. Will proceeded to the hanger bay. They would have to take the shuttle the rest of the way. According to the file he had four extra team members, each with a certain necessary skill for the success of the mission. He opened the file one last time. First was a photo of a young man with red hair: Ryan DelSoul, home world Bespin--specialty mechanics. Second was Taki Retler, home world Chandrila--specialty sniper/secondary demolitions. Third was a photo of what appeared to be a warewolf, name Regar, home world Uvena Prime--specialty hand to hand combat. The last photo was of what appeared to be a over-grown cat, name Tao, home world Trian--specialty electronics/secondary advanced combat. From what Will learned the wolf species was called Shistavanen and the cat was from the species Trianii.  
  
He had learned about Trianii's earlier, a few weeks ago the Covenant overran the corporate sector authority and began heading for the Trianii home worlds. In what could be called one of the craziest suicidal battles ever, each of the planets private militia held off the Covenant regardless of their own lives trying to save as many civilians as they could. When the dust settled their entire military was wiped out and their worlds glassed. However, by some divine miracle they managed to evacuate almost 65% of their entire population. Some Coalition leaders were still bewildered that they were able to safely evacuate so many in so short a time. Will had arrived at a simple explanation for that: Their species was bad assed and extremely lucky.  
  
Will tossed the folder down a vacuum shoot that led to the ship's recycler. He had memorized the entire contents. He stepped on a lift and began to descend slowly towards the hanger bay. He checked his weapons one last time. When the Coalition said he could have whatever he wanted they weren't kidding. Because he was up against an entire base manned with special ops units, he had quickly picked some of the best weapons he could find: A heavily modified E-11 blaster rifle with extra ammo capacity and a three round burst capability, a heavy blaster pistol capable of punching through a jackel's shield in one shot, and about a dozen cyro grenades. Will especially loved the latter. When they exploded they released a vacumm of super cooled air that could freeze anything solid. Because the Covenant and their allies were mostly cold blooded creatures, not only would the grenades freeze them solid but seconds later they would actually shatter into a million different pieces. Always good for a cheap laugh.  
  
The lift stopped and the door opened. Their was the Covenant transport on the hanger floor. It looked like an over-sized metallic purple teardrop. A Coalition storm trooper walked up and said, "Your crew is on board and ready to go. If you get into any trouble activate this S-thread beacon and in no time an entire wing of Tie bombers will level your problem."  
  
Will simply smiled and boarded the shuttle. The shuttle slowly exited the star destroyer and minutes later jumped into hyperspace towards the hostile world.  
  
Please read, review, and recommend  
  
Next Chapter: Landing  
  
Rave Drifter. 


	3. 3

Before I start, I admit I made a stupid mistake. The year was suppose to be 2553 not 2526. But don't worry I've been punished when my cat attacked me. Now on with the show.  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
STOLEN COVENANT SHUTTLE QX-449: HYPERSPACE. FEBRUARY 5, 2553.  
  
Will was seated at the rear of the shuttle performing a final weapons check. Everything seemed to be in order--and it had better be he thought to himself. He looked at the crew he was given for the mission. In the last two hours he was able to learn about them and they were mostly good. First was Delsoul. The mechanic was a jerk--plain and simple. He was mildly drunk having taken several swigs from a flask containing something that could possibly peal paint. If he didn't curb his obsession with the liquid, Will thought, he would have to have an "accident" with the airlock. He could not be allowed to jeopardize the mission or the rest of the crew. The only weapon Delsoul carried was a simple combat knife and something called a shrapnel pistol. Will asked about it. Quite basically it fired a metal slug the size of a 12mm. Bullet and when it got within a foot of the target it would explode releasing nearly microscopic shrapnel capable of tearing apart a persons face. Will now wished he had selected one back in the armory.  
  
Retler wasn't as bad as Despoil, but he seemed a bit cocky. Will thought he reminded him of himself when he was younger. The guy carried a sniper rifle that was designed to fire poison tipped darts up to a hundred plus yards. He also had a heavy blaster pistol and because he specialized in demolitions, in his backpack were enough charges to level a Covenant cruiser.  
  
Tao was sitting near the cockpit. He was fiddling with an electronic lock breaker running final checks on it with a data pad. He was probably the most professional in the crew, but whenever the Covenant were mentioned he had a look of pure blood lust in his eyes. Will was shocked to learn that he was one of the last survivors of his planet's militia before the Covenant glassed it. Weapon wise he was also carrying a shrapnel pistol and a modified E-11 rifle. Unlike Wills it was modified to deal the maximum amount of damage possible. This meant, however, that 25% of the ammo capacity was lost.  
  
Finally, there was Regar. The wolf like alien was piloting the ship since he was also a fighter pilot. Will learned he joined after he learned his uncle was a fighter pilot as well. It seemed that he had died many years ago in this galaxy's legendary second death star battle and he was fighting to honor his memory. For weapons he choose a normal run of the mill blaster pistol, an unmodified E-11 and since he preferred close combat a high tech axe. Will learned it was some sort of power blade. When the axe was activated the blade would vibrate allowing it to cut through enemy armor like it was butter. Will also took note that all the combat knives carried also had the same ability.  
  
Regar suddenly growled, "We're transitioning out of hyperspace." Will walked up to the cockpit and watched as the brilliant colors of hyperspace faded away. Will let out a low whistle. The planet before him was pretty big by galactic standards, about 50% larger than the planet Earth. It also had a ring around it slanted at a perfect 45% angle. It seemed to be colored blood red. It reminded him a an evil version of the rings of the planet Saturn. Of course the rings were probably red due to their high iron content. Similar to the soil on Mars. Will said to Regar, "Do you think you can fly us through the rings and into the atmosphere without being detected?" Regar simply grunted, "Sure. Dam Covenant Sob's. If there is one thing I have to give them credit for, its building extremely agile ships. This should be a piece of cake." Delsoul yelled from the back, "Quit boasting then and hurry your ass up!" Will said under his breath to Regar "If it wasn't against military law I'd blow his ass out of the air lock." Regar just gave a wicked look and chuckled.  
  
Suddenly there was a ping on the scope. Regar and Will looked at it thankful that the technicians managed to translate everything in the shuttle to English. The scope said: Target X1--ID: Phantom HF. Will cursed under his breath. Unlike the Covenant's Banshee Fighters, the Phantom was a heavy fighter type with a secondary ground attack capacity. According to intelligence they were armed with four pulse projectors and a twin fuel rod gun. The fighter flew past and Will sighed in relief. Obviously the idiot flying the Phantom probably thought they were one of the regular shuttles. Good thing too, those fuel rod guns they carried could fire a plasma coated rod of uranium clear through an opposing ship. Even with shields up the radiation emitted would fry the ships circuits.  
  
With that problem eliminated they began to descend through the planets atmosphere having moments ago cleared the rings. Descending Will could now make out the fine features of the planet. Besides mountains the planet was laced with hundreds upon hundreds of rivers and there were a couple of extremely large inland seas. Even more unusual all the rivers connected the seas to each other. From above it actually was beautiful looking like a enormous glistening spider web.  
  
The shuttle began to slow. Eventually it touched down untouched and unnoticed on a small plateau next to one of the rivers. The dropship main door opened and the crew cautiously stepped onto the planets surface. Retler commented, "Dam it's cold. What's with all this weird fog?" Tao simply and quietly said, "Maybe its because this planet consists of mostly surface mountains and rivers." Will stated, "Tao can you pick up any Covenant signals?" Tao entered information into his data pad and replied, "Scan complete. No Covenant signals detected. That pilot we saw earlier did not report our ship entering the atmosphere. Most likely due to the fact that shuttles come and go with probably little communication due to the secret aspect of this base." Delsoul chimed in "either that or the pilot was as blind as a bat and as dumb as a post." Will sighed and said, "I think Tao is correct in his assessment." Will then thought to himself, "Screw military law I should have blown him out the airlock."  
  
Will said, "Team we better get moving, it's only a few hours to nightfall and we have to cover 3 miles in this freezing fog."  
  
Please read, review, and recommend.  
  
Next Chapter: Waterworks  
  
Rave Drifter. 


	4. 4

Chapter 4  
  
UNKNOWN PLANET. FEBRUARY 5, 2553. NIGHT.  
  
The team left the shuttle and started to hike through the dense forest. By the time they reached the base of the waterfall, Will was feeling a bit unsettled. A planet this lush should have tons of wildlife. However, the only noise he heard were a few birds and a quite hum of insects. No creeping mammals were seen on their trip to the waterfall. Will shook the thought from his head and thought to himself, this planet is so full of mountains perhaps evolution took a different path. Perhaps birds are the dominant species.  
  
Tao suddenly yelled out, "I found the lower entrance, just like the intelligence said." Will followed Tao behind the waterfall. There before them was what looked like a huge grate and out of it was coming what looked like some kind of peculiar water. DelSoul said, "Your kidding me, we are going to have to crawl through this planets sewers." Tao said, "I scanned the water, it's surprisingly pure. Perhaps they purify everything before dumping it back in the river." Retler added, "I didn't know these religious psychos actually cared about the environment." Will said, "Probably only on planets they haven't glassed."  
  
Will then pressed a switch on his armor, the HUD display on his helmet went on line and illuminated in his vision was TRACKING ON LINE. SHIELDS ON LINE. FINAL SYSTEMS CHECK....ALL GREEN. Will said, "Lets get going." He then kicked in the grate and the team began to enter the pipe. About ten minutes later they came to what appeared to be a maintenance hatch. Tao put the lock breaker on the hatch and activated it. A few seconds later the hatch popped open. Everyone climbed out of the pipe and Will let out another low whistle. The area they were in was filled with machines, perfectly merged with the cavern walls. There were numerous ramps and catwalks above them. Light seemed to be coming from an unknown source and they could hear water rushing through the pipes lining the floor.  
  
DelSoul said, "I take back what I said looks like their sewer system isn't so bad after all." Regar said, "I want to get out of here fast. All the chemicals are screwing with my nose." He was teetering back and forth looking a little woozy. Will and the team began to climb the ramps up to the top of the waterworks. DelSoul said, "So where the hell is the Covenant." Suddenly Wills tracking device picked up a ping heading their way. Will said, "You had to open your mouth, get down." Everyone ducked behind the pipes. Will peeked around a pipe and saw a lizard being led by an elite carrying a Covenant battle carbine.  
  
The lizard and the elite began talking and the team turned on their translator devices to listen in. The elite said, "Hurry up and fix the filters. Everything has to be in top shape." The lizard replied, "Why the hell do you guys give a dam now?" The elite answered, "You sacrilegious piece of hide, the high prophet in charge of technology is coming for a personal inspection and commander Plo wants everything running a maximum efficiency--so keep working or else I'm going to have myself some target practice."  
  
Will whispered to Retler, "Take Them." Retler whipped around the corner with his rifle fully loaded. The elite screamed, "Infidels sound the al---- -." Before he could finish Retler fired two darts from the rifle hitting both the lizard and the elite. Their eyes rolled back into their head, coughing blood and collapsing to the ground. Everyone came from behind the pipe and Will asked, "What the hell is in those darts?" Retler replied, "Sand Panther Venom--super concentrated. By now their insides should be liquefied." To make his point the kicked what was the lizard and it giggled like Jell-O. Will said, "O.K. that's disturbing, but I'm not complaining. At least they didn't raise the alarm. Still did you hear what they said? Why the hell should such a high ranking prophet come to such a remote place as this? That weapon they are developing must be more important than the Coalition thought." DelSoul simply picked up the dead elites carbine and said, 'I'm not complaining, I got free fire power. How the heck does this thing work?" Will quickly pointed at the release on the rifle, having had experience with Covenant weapons. "That's the trigger, and this little gauge on top shows how much power is left. This is one of the few weapons the Coalition knows how to operate." He then pointed to a hidden switch, "Press this button to eject the energy pack--this things a slow firing automatic but extremely powerful. Make sure you know where your aiming. The stopping power is about the same as a  
  
Republican T-21 heavy rifle." DelSoul said, "Dam this small thing has that much fire power? I like."  
  
Tao said, "If your down gawking at enemy technology, I've found a way out. Top of this ramp leads right to an access corridor. Probably leads to the base storage rooms and lifts." Regar said, "about time I feel like I'm going to pass out." The team climbed the ramp and went through the door. There was a purple hallway and a sign mounted on the wall. Will looked at it and his helmets computer immediately translated FIRST LEFT: STORAGE----- FIRST RIGHT: SECONDARY ARMORY. SECOND RIGHT: SECONDARY SECURITY CONTROL-----SECOND LEFT: LIFT BANK. STRAIGHT: STORAGE ROOMS 2-25.  
  
Will told the team what the sign said and remarked, "We should probably take out the security control. The will lessen their ability to detect our movements." Tao replied, "Just get me in there and their system is fried." DelSoul remarked, "While your at it can you crack open the door to the armory? I want to get some batteries for this thing." They slowly made their way to outside of the Security Room. Tao put his lock breaker on the access panel and activated it. Tao said, "It should be open in a few seconds." Will pulled out a cyro grenade. Suddenly the door slide open, Will pulled the pin and tossed it into the room. There was what sounded like a muffled explosion followed by a whooshing sound. It was followed by screams then silence. Will and the team made their way into the security room. On the floor were the frozen, fragmented remains of several grunts. Will smiled and thought how he loved those cyro grenades.  
  
From around a terminal another elite popped up holding a plasma rifle in one hand--his entire right arm had been frozen and shattered. He rushed right towards them mindlessly. Suddenly there was a humming noise Regar had powered his axe and dashed towards the elite taking off his head in one sweep. Regar growled, "Too Easy."  
  
Tao began hacking into the security computer and said, "There I've shut down most of the security on the lower levels. However, I can't shut it all down, this is only a secondary terminal." Retler said, "So where is this so called super weapon located?" Tao said, "One moment and I'll locate it--Bingo I've got it. Five floors up, there is a massive underground docking bay. According to the computer that is where it is. I've also released the lock to the armory." Will smiled under his helmet and said, "We'd better get moving, they will probably send a patrol down here once they try to contact this security station."  
  
Please read and review  
  
Next Chapter: Silent Judgment  
  
Rave Drifter 


	5. 5

Chapter 5.  
  
The lift opened on a higher level and Will and his team quickly exited-- right in front of a Covenant patrol. What Fun! Five seconds later there were three more dead on the bases personnel roster. DelSoul remarked, "These guys are special ops! What a joke. Even Imperials put up more of a fight than this." Will snapped back, "We should keep moving.--only fire when necessary. We have to keep the element of surprise."  
  
They continued down the corridor until they came to a massive blast door. Tao put the electronic lock breaker on the door controls and activated it. As soon as he did the door slid open. Regar remarked, "that was a bit too quick." Will said, "Let's not take any chances." They all drew their more powerful weapons and quietly walked through the door. What they saw before them was absolutely mind blowing. They were on a lift balcony over looking a huge hanger, big enough to hold a city. Hundreds of workers were working around this one huge ship stored there. The ship itself looked like some one took the best features of a Star Destroyer and a Covenant Cruiser and merged them. It still maintained its spearhead shape except all the sharp edges were rounded, it was more streamlined, and at the tip of the nose was what appeared to be some short of weird weapon. The weapon looked like a heavily modified cannon.  
  
Retler whispered, "How in the stars did they burry a Star Destroyer down here?" Tao whispered, "too streamlined to be a Star Destroyer. They must have used one as a template." Suddenly everyone heard through their translators "All rise for Base Commander Plo and the High Prophet of Technology." Will urgently whispered, "Down!" They all hide behind a crate resting on the balcony lift.  
  
Meanwhile, on the main floor a gold armored Elite walked in along with what looked like a giant yellow slug in formal dress resting on a hover chair. Escorting them were two dozen Special Op guards. Each was carrying battle carbines. The slug said, "Commander what is the meaning of this invitation? We Prophets do not like being ordered by their inferiors." Plo boomed, "Forgive me for this but I thought you would like to take a look at this little weapon in development for our holy war against the infidels." The Prophet looked up and replied, "A simple ship?" Plo cut him off and said, "Oh its not what it appears. Let me explain. When we first found out about this present galaxy through the Halo Network, our orders were to enslave the most powerful race we could find. However, my battle group was separated from the fleet due to a hyper space malfunction. What I discovered was quite interesting. A reptilian race calling itself the Ssi-Ruuk, normally our divine protocol demands the extermination of any race dubbed unholy, however, I was fascinated by their technology, the ability of drain the life force of any sentient being and use this life force to power anything from Star Ships to Drones to Fire Arms. So instead of following the usual protocol, I made a pact with them. While this may go against the teachings of the Divine Prophet of Light, I feel this was well worth the insubordination that I have done."  
  
"Before you is the silent judgment weapon. A whole new class of ships who by combining technologies of the Ssi-Ruuk and the Glorious Covenant can drain the bio-energy of an entire planet. Of course it can only drain the energy of sentient beings but remains a huge leap in our ability to conquer without casualties. Before we had turned planets deemed impure into glass. I always thought that was such a needless waste, as we could not access its resources. Now we can drain the souls of the infidels and then we can rape the planet using their resources against them. The best part is the infidels will finally be put to good use powering our war machine in our divine crusade."  
  
The Prophet looked in disbelief at both Ship and the Commander himself. "Could a thing like this actually work?" Plo simply replied, "At first there were many logistics and hurdles to overcome. However, the resources put into this ship and weapon should be well worth the expense. We already have tested several smaller versions of the weapon while I've dubbed the Sour Eraser on some of the bases more defiant personnel. It works perfectly." The Prophet responded, "Hmmmm--such a weapon would give us an enormous tactical advantage as far as resources are concerned. How do you know that this scale of a Soul Eraser will work and is actually worth such defiance in our holy protocol?" The Commander gave off an insane look--- even more deadly than those of the usual Elite. "I plan on a live firing test." he replied. He then took out a mini holograph projector and showed the hologram of a decent size planet. This is Garos 4 a very isolated planet surrounded by nebulas with very few ways to get to it through hyper space, however, it's strategically important to the Infidels. It's their only source of Hibridium a metal that if melted down and formulated into Star Ship armor produces a natural cloaking effect cutting down the enemies ability to detect the ship by 50%. Of course, the enemy knows this so this planet is defended by a small fleet. They feel the isolation of the planet will protect it. However, despite the small size the fleet is very formidable made up of advance fighter and ship types. That's why in order to successfully drain this planet and take control of its valuable resource, I have called upon my entire fleet. They should be arriving in about 30 hours, when they arrive this ship and the entire Covenant 71st fleet will jump hyper space to the planet. While the rest of the fleet keeps the Infidels busy, this ship will position itself near the planets moon and fire the Soul Eraser. They'll never know what hit them"  
  
Up on the balcony Will and his team were staring in absolute disbelief. Retler silently whispered, "We've got to destroy that thing at any cost. That weapon could due more damage than the original Death Star." DelSoul said, "And how are you suggesting we destroy something that large?" Retler smiled and said, "Are you forgetting my specialty?" He then took out a demolition charge and whistled as he tossed it up and down. Will said, "The only way that's going to work is if we board the ship and position explosives near the reactor. It's probably shielded. John once told me he destroyed the Pillar of Autumn by throwing a couple of grenades down its reactor's ventilation shaft, it could possibly work. All we have to do now is sneak aboard. We need to formulate a plan. If we don't destroy this thing the Covenant could certainly mass produce this weapon and easily finish their multi-galactic genocide."  
  
Please read, review, and recommend, seriously, I haven't gotten any reviews for weeks.  
  
Next Chapter: Through the gates of hell  
  
Rave Drifter. 


	6. 6

Chapter Six  
  
FEBRUARY 6. DAWN.  
  
The Commander and the Prophet stood on the bridge of the Silent Judgment. The Commander quickly yelled down into the control pit "Final Systems Check Now!" The grunt in the control pit replied, "Engines green--life support green--reactors 1 through 3 on-line." A Ssi-Ruuk then cut him off saying, "Weapons on-line--shields on-line--soul eraser systems all green--storage batteries all green--we are clear."  
  
The ship then began to climb, busting through the cavern ceiling due to the immerse force of the ship. The shields were so powerful the ship took minimal damage. The ship continued to climb the powerful engines scorched the terrain due the powerful force. The ship continued its path, exiting the planets gravity well, past the rings and into dark space.  
  
"Commander we have exited the planets gravity well, we are commencing with polar orbit". Commander Plo said, "Time until fleet arrival?" The grunt answered back, "Twenty-five hours". The Commander replied, "Continue Polar orbit. Run weapon and defense drills--I want everything to run smoothly for the first firing of the Soul Eraser." "Yes sir, I'll issue the orders immediately," replied the grunt. The Commander then turned to the Prophet and said, "I've prepared a special living quarters just for you. You'll have a front row seat for the firing. Come we have much to discuss." The Prophet simply nodded thinking that this probably was one of the few Commanders they had who seemed on top of everything. The battle of Earth so few months ago took out some of the best Commanders, he was surprised that there were enough left to continue the quest.  
  
Meanwhile, down in the cargo bay a single jackal was patrolling the area when suddenly there was a sound. He turned to see that a crate had opened. He walked up to the crate and to his amazement it was empty. That was the last thing he saw as a knife impaled his head from his upper skull exiting through his lower jaw. Tao extracted his knife with a great sucking sound saying, "We are aboard now let's find this reactor." Will scanned the cargo bay. Apparently, to cut costs, they used quite a few features from the Star Destroyers. The whole room was very Unitarian colored in dark purple. He said to Tao, "Can you hack into the ships computer?" Tao replied with a toothy smile saying, "Sure no problem." He sauntered over to the closest terminal and began typing. He plugged his data pad through the terminal into the main computer. "This will take a sec. Damm they have protected themselves with a series of fire walls." Shit--encryption too. These guys did their homework. I've managed to access the ships map." He brought it up and said, "If we exit this room and go two levels up, the hallway before us will be a straight shot into the reactor room." "How far of a straight shot?" remarked Retler. "Not too far due to our position in the rear of the ship. I'd estimate that it will take us about 5 minutes, even better apparently they designed this ship for maximum survivability as well. There is an escape pod cluster just adjacent to the main reactor room." stated Tao. Del Soul added, "Great, we just chuck a couple dozen grenades down the ventilation shaft and haul ass. One thing for sure we are going to light up deep space."  
  
While Will and his men put into action their plan, Commander Plo was in his quarters going over data. Everything has to be perfect he thought. I've gone too far to stop now. Suddenly there was a beep, he switched his communicator on and said, "What is it, I've requested not to be disturbed?" A voice stated "This is ship security Commander. We are sending you a live video feed, that you need to see immediately." Plo turned on the communicators hologram projector, almost having the Covenant equivalent of a heart attack. Before him he saw an Infidel Attack Team aboard his ship. He saw that it was made up of two Alien's from Species deemed too impure to see the Light, two of those Infidel Humans, but the last member made his blood boil--it was one of those Super Soldiers he has heard so much about. A few years ago they had attacked a planet called Reach where they were being developed. Those soldiers alone racked up a huge amount of casualties in combat. He knew he was a field commander leading the ground assault.  
  
The voice over the intercom stopped his train of thought saying, "Should I raise the alarm?" Plo instantly replied, "No the Prophet of Technology can know nothing about this." Plo thought to himself, if he learns of this, I'd be executed instantly. He turned his intelligence to what he felt the attack team would do if he were leading it. It came to him being so obvious, "Don't sound the alarm, quietly I want you to move two-thirds of the ships security teams to the reactor room and set up a trap. I'll be there personally." "Yes sir, understood" replied the voice on the intercom before snapping off.  
  
The Commander walked over to the table in his quarters picking up his energy sword and an energy shield. He thought to himself, for what you bastards did to my men on Reach, Super Soldier I'll destroy you personally.  
  
Please read, review and recommend  
  
Next Chapter: Reactor Battle.  
  
Rave Drifter. 


	7. 7

Chapter 7.  
  
COVENANT SUPER WEAPON SILENT JUDGMENT: POLAR ORBIT--FEBRUARY 6, 2553.  
  
Will and the attack team continued down the hall. The reactor room was only a short distance away. Of course they encountered resistance, however they were lower rank troops, usually mixed groups of lizards, jackals and grunts. They made steady progress arriving at the door of the main reactor.  
  
Tao put the lock breaker on the door and activated it. He said, "This might take a few minutes."  
  
Del Soul simply said, "I've got all the time in the world."  
  
Suddenly Will picked up two pings on the motion tracker. Around the corner came a pair of Covenant brutes. One was armed with a Hunter Fuel Rod Gun and the other with the standard Plasma Gatlin Gun.  
  
Will yelled, "Shit! Aim for their heads. Their bodies can take a lot of damage." Del Soul fired the captured combine directly into one of the brute heads. The body staggered back but apparently he wasn't dead. His face now only badly burnt he dashed blindly screaming at them. Will fired a three round burst from his rifle finally downing him. Immediately the other brut appeared from behind the corner and the barrels on his gun started spinning. Will yelled, "Unload before that gun finishes charging." Everyone cut loose--a shot from Tao's rifle hit the gun's energy pack. It exploded with such force that only the left side of the brute was left staggering backward its head on the floor.  
  
Retler remarked "Lucky shot."  
  
The lock breaker pinged directly their attention back to their task. The door slide open and the group walked in. The reactor was huge. It took up the entire room the size of a small town. Like the rest of the ship it was probably based on a combination of the best of the Star Destroyer and Covenant Ship reactors.  
  
Del Soul sauntered over to the control panel and said, "Damm--this thing is putting out enough energy to light up half my old planet. It looks years ahead of anything the New Republic has."  
  
Regar growled, "Yet they still cut costs. Look over there." Sure enough there were several vents exiting the reactor. Regar added, "It looks like the excess heat is being funneled into the ships engines to provide extra speed and maneuverability. Very unique design. But look here--each of these pipes before they exit the floor contains a excess hatch, probably to maintain the wiring and ventilation. Open the hatch and chuck a charge down the pipe and the explosive will probably cascade to both the engine and back to the reactor at the same time."  
  
Retler said, "In English please."  
  
Regar chuckled and said, "There's not going to be enough of this ship left to fill an empty beer can."  
  
Retler smiled and said, "Good enough for me." He then opened one of the hatches and out of his pack pull a thermal detonator and tossed it down the hatch.  
  
Del Soul said, "Thermal Detonators isn't that kind of overkill? Those things can take down entire buildings."  
  
Retler smiled and said, "Relax. They're on a radio frequency, I'll just chuck one down each shaft--we haul ass to the life pod and get away. Then I use this." He pulled out what looked like a vintage Zippo lighter. "S-Thread Transmitter, linked up to the detonators. All I have to do is push this and boom baby. Plus it has a super long transmission range. We could just take the pod to the planet and detonate there if your scared."  
  
Del Soul said, "Then we should probably due that."  
  
Suddenly a voice rang out "NOT IF THE GODS CAN HELP IT." The dim lights in the reactor room suddenly brightened to maximum revealing on the catwalks above at least 5 dozen special op elites each carrying either a standard plasma rifle or a battle combine all aimed directly at the team. Standing on the catwalk directly in front and above them was a gold armored elite with black stripes adorning his armor indicating he was a fleet commander. He was carrying a plasma sword and a jackal energy shield.  
  
He then said, "All units fire at will!" "Don't hit the super soldier--he's mine."  
  
The gold clad elite bounded off the catwalk and went straight for Will as the enemy began to start the assault with massive amounts of fire power. Will dodged the elites first attack with the energy sword and yelled, "Retler get the rest of the detonators into the vents. Everyone else provide cover fire." Will dodged another swing of the energy sword.  
  
The elite yelled, "Damm you, Spartan. Die like the infidel dog you are." Will dodged another swing and thought to himself this guy has done his homework. He probably knows my armors capabilities. I'll have to try to get behind him, his sword could knock my shield off line. Will switched his rifle to three round burst and fired it at the commander. The commander blocked using his energy shield. Damage was done as the shield began to flicker indicating it was about to burn out. The commander then threw his shield directly at Will. Will dodged only to hear the commander yell through his translator, "Die Bastard." The elite then charged him with his energy sword, slicing the barrel off Will's rifle and knocking Will back against the wall. Will looked at his helmets display and cursed to himself. That glancing blow knocked his shields off line. It would take at least a minute for them to come back.  
  
The elite then jumped up high in the air and began to descend his sword aimed directly at Will's head. "For my men on Reach your death shall rest their souls." A shot rang out knocking the elite away from Will just in time. The elite hit the floor dropping his energy sword, a pool of purple blood forming under him. Will looked to see Tao standing behind a crate the barrel of his E-ll was smoldering.  
  
Tao said, "That's for glassing my planet you SOB." Suddenly another barrage of fire rang out from the catwalks. Voices yelled, "They killed the commander! Send those infidels to the fires of hell!"  
  
Retler yelled, "Last charge is in place lets get the hell out of here."  
  
Author comment: At the advice of one of my readers I decided to try this kind of format for this chapter instead of my usual novel style. Please advise if you find it easier to read  
  
Please read, review, and recommend.  
  
Next chapter: Burning sky  
  
Rave Drifter 


	8. 8

Chapter 8  
  
The team was running as fast as possible towards the escape pods. No easy task now that the alarms were sounding. The team turned the corner to find the escape pods blocked off by a blast door.  
  
Tao placed the lock breaker and said, "Hurry up you stupid piece of junk."  
  
Retler yelled, "Incoming!"  
  
The team dodged out of the way just as a plasma grenade landed in front of them and detonated. Will glanced down the hall. Several elites with battle combines or shoulder mounted fuel rod launchers, and about a dozen Ssi-Ruuk battle drones were headed straight towards them. The drones looked like a perfect sphere attached to the legs of an R-2 unit, with a blaster attached to each side.  
  
Will cursed under his breath, "Dammit just when my shield finished recharging. Team open up--Attack, Attack!!"  
  
The group opened fire. The drones were pretty easy to eliminate due to their light armor. One shot directly in their scanner eye and they exploded. As a stroke of good luck, the drones exploded with grenade like force taking out several elites and drones marching in close formation.  
  
Regar growled, "Stupid idiots, if those things explode like that they should have altered their attack plan or reinforced the armor."  
  
Del Sol just laughed like crazy as he continued firing his captured combine directly into the drones causing more slaughter. "You've got that right. What could be easier. Storm trooper recruits?"  
  
Before anyone could answer there was an explosion. An elite with a fuel rod launcher got lucky. The force of the explosion threw them all to the ground. Will looked around. His shields were now off line again and everyone else was o.k. and continuing to fire. All except for Del Sol. He had taken a direct hit while laughing and now all that was left was his right leg lying where he had been standing two seconds ago.  
  
"Stupid idiot" Will cursed. "That's it" he yelled. He grabbed his last three cyro grenades, pulled out all the pins and threw them all at the attackers. The grenades exploded freezing and shattering the drones and elites into nothing but a fine powder.  
  
Suddenly the lock breaker pinged and Tao yelled, "About Time you piece of shit. Come on!!"  
  
Will and the remainder of his team ran into the escape pod bay and entered the first pod they saw. Regar began to type and Retler yelled, "Hurry-- we've got hunters." Sure enough a pair of hunters were dashing into the bay with arm mounted fuel rod guns. Will unloaded the last of his ammo from his blaster pistol into the first hunter. With all the armor they wore, there were cracks that were easily exploited. Even stupider, the cracks exposed their vital organs. The first hunter went down and the second was about to fire with his gun glowing green. Suddenly the escape pod door closed and the pod jettisoned from the ship. The hunter quickly yelled into a com-link, "Scramble the fighters, shoot down that pod."  
  
Inside the pod, everyone was on the floor. The force of the jettison from the ship was greater than anything they had experienced before. Will shouted, "Dammit". Then he heard a beeping noise. He yelled back to his men, "What the hell is that?"  
  
Retler said, "Ahh--you know that detonator--I kind of dropped it with the blast--It's active."  
  
Will said, "We're still too close to the ship--we're screwed.": The ship exploded as he finished. The ship was completely disintegrated from the cascading explosion that destroyed both the main reactor and the soul eraser simultaneously. Following this was a massive shock wave extending far into space. It caught the escape pod and threw it towards the planet at tremendous speed.  
  
Regar yelled, "Too fast--Too fast! I'm activating the braking thrusters, hold tight to something."  
  
Will clenched his teeth and shut his eyes. Suddenly everything went white.  
  
A voice above him was saying, "Wake up, Commander--Commander--Somebody is he still alive?" Another voice replied, "How should I know?" "I'm a pilot, not a medic."  
  
Will opened his eyes, first thing he noticed his helmet was no longer on. Secondly, Retler and Tao were towering over him. He moaned, "What happened, give me status report. Are we dead?" He tried to sit up but Tao quickly pushed him back down.  
  
"Easy there, you took a serious beating on landing. Your helmet completely broke in half. I'm surprised your skull is intact." Tao said. He added that his commanders left leg was fractured.  
  
Will immediately thought of his team, "What is the status of the rest of you?"  
  
Retler said, "Well Del Soul is still dead, other than that the rest of us came out without a scrape. I'm surprised, we hit ground at roughly twice the speed of sound."  
  
Will said, "How the hell did that happen? We should have disintegrated."  
  
Retler said, "I was surprised at that too." "You should have seen the mile long skid mark we left touching down." "Get this, we came to a stop right next to the same drop ship we flew here in."  
  
Will chuckled and said, "God must have a hate/love relationship with us. Especially me." He then looked around and said, "Let me guess, were now inside the drop ship."  
  
Regar growled from the cockpit "Yea, we're in hyper space and it will be a few hours before we reach the fleet."  
  
Will smiled and said, "I feel woozy, I think I'd better sleep." He shut his eyes and his last thought was--wait until John hears about this one.  
  
Epilogue:  
  
February 7, 2553. Former Soul Eraser Research Planet High Orbit.  
  
Commander Plo opened his eyes. Last thing he remembered he was about to cut a soldier in two. Then he remembered he was shot and managed to limp to an escape pod. He up and saw a medic drone and his fleets executive officer.  
  
"Commander, thank the gods you are alive." said the executive officer. "When we saw your ship no longer in orbit, we feared the worst. You're lucky we found your escape pod. You barely survived the surgery. We have to give you a cybernetic left arm and eye."  
  
Plo replied, "Take this ship into hyper space. We're heading back to the home world to regroup."  
  
The executive officer stated, "Yes commander. I'll inform the fleet immediately."  
  
The executive officer and the medical drone walked out of the room. Plo reached for his old armor and took out a blood covered data cylinder. He smiled and thought--the prophet of technology is dead and they managed to destroy the housing ship. It doesn't matter in the long run, I still have the plans for the soul eraser and its carrier ship. I'll just tell the counsel the prophet was caught in an accident caused by one of our inferior slave races. I swear super soldier, I will rebuild and come back stronger. Your entire race and all who support it will be destroyed--turned back into the cosmic dust from whence it came.  
  
Fin  
  
I'd like to thank Bombsquad for his approval of my writing this. I'd also like to thank my reviewers for helping me to improve my writing.  
  
Please read, review and recommend  
  
Rave Drifter 


End file.
